


Golden Liquid

by Lowkey (Soldottern)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Affectionate Insults, Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Caught, Cheating, Coitus Interruptus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frigga Feels (Marvel), Infidelity, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Sleeping with the enemy, Trickster Gods, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Wall Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey
Summary: It's a normal morning in Asgard and the goddess Frigg enjoys the sunlight, accompanied by her loyal handmaiden Fulla. Except, Fulla is acting strangely that day and she starts running her hands and tongue across her goddess' body.Before anything else happens the Allfather himself, her husband walks in on them, not thinking much of it until later that day when he finds Loki, the trickster god, fucking his wife.DISCLAIMER: These characters are taken from Norse mythology, not the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Loki and Frigg are not related in any way. This is not incest! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Frigg | Frigga & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Golden Liquid

The golden roofs of Asgard reflect the rays of morning light. Frigg’s hall Fensalir has always been called the most breathtaking of places. And yet, the true beauty lies behind those golden gates amongst the tall, thick trees under which the goddess Frigg likes to spend her quiet moments.

She sits on a white marble bench, wearing a white dress made of the finest and lightest fabric Asgard has to offer. Her blonde hair falls on her shoulders in golden waves.

Accompanied as always by her loyal handmaiden Fulla who tends to her every need and in whom she confides and shares her deepest secrets and desires.

“How are you today, my goddess?”, she says with a slight smile upon her lips as she kneels to tend to Frigg’s garment.

“I am well. How could I not be on a day this beautiful?”, Frigg says and smiles as the rays of sun warm her rosy cheeks.

“I am glad to hear that, my goddess. However, you are the one who makes this day so beautiful.”

Frigg pauses for a moment and glances at her handmaid as she is tenderly wiping the dust and dirt off her shoes.

“Is something wrong, my goddess?”, she asks innocently, eyes wide.

She shakes her head and smiles. “Of course not. I just had never heard those words out of your mouth, sweet Fulla.”

Fulla leans in and gently and seductively licks Frigg’s leg where a berry had gotten stuck during the morning’s walk through the meadows. The red of the berry being a stark contrast to Frigg’s pale, beautiful skin. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen my mouth do this either. You do taste sweet, my goddess.”

Frigg nearly gasps at the sensation of Fulla’s tongue moving further and further up her slender, silky smooth leg. The feeling of her soft, yet strong tongue wetly sliding upwards sends shivers down her spine.

“What are you doing? Are you feeling alright?”, she asks with thinly veiled shock, her heart racing. However the blush that is starting to creep up her cheeks reveals that she is not at all appalled. Not in the slightest.

“I’m doing what I have always been doing, my goddess. I’m tending to your every need.”, she says, looking up at Frigg whilst her tongue is still occupied. The further her handmaids tongue moves upward closer and closer to her pussy, the more she anticipates the moment her tongue would reach its destination.

Frigg fears she might forget how to breathe but tries to remain composed. “I -”, she starts, unsure of how to end the sentence. All of a sudden she feels not only Fulla’s tongue but her soft, skilled hands creeping up her thigh. The sensations combined were nearly enough for her to completely disregard her usual calm and collected composure and give in to temptation there and then.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts them.

Fulla quickly reaches for Frigg’s drink. “Do you wish me to refill this, my goddess. Oh, Allfather, I didn’t see you there. Is there anything I can assist you with?”

Odin’s gaze wanders between Fulla and Frigg, confused as to what type of situation his arrival had interrupted. He looks less than thrilled.

“My darling husband.”, she exclaims with a slightly exaggerated grin on her face as she hands Fulla her glass and jumps up to greet Odin.

She leans in to kiss the Allfather. He stops her. “I’m not quite sure what the nature of your business is out here but we do have work to do, my beloved wife.”, he grumbles and leads her inside.

Frigg looks behind as they leave, as if searching for an explanation of what had just transpired. She found none except for the sight of Fulla rolling her eyes dramatically.

Throughout the day Frigg finds herself replaying that scene in the garden over and over. How badly she wanted to give in to Fulla’s touch, how much she longed for the touch of someone who wasn’t her dear husband Odin. The thought alone nearly drove her mad and her undergarments were never quite dry.

Later that night Frigg lies asleep next to her husband in their marital bed when Fulla enters the room, stepping gently, silently on the marble floors, and stirs her awake. “Something requires your attention, my goddess.”, she says, her voice barely a whisper.

Frigg slowly opens her eyes to see Fulla standing beside her. She looks over to her sleeping husband, tossing and turning, then back to her handmaiden. Not wanting to risk awaking Odin she follows Fulla out of the bedroom without another word.

“What is it? Is everything alright?”, Frigg asks once they exited. The look on her face shows concern and confusion but also curiosity.

“I do apologise for waking you up in the midst of the night, my goddess. But I could not sleep after having been interrupted earlier. If you wouldn’t mind, could you come with me. There is something I need to show you.”, she utters cryptically.

Frigg nods, furrowing her brows in confusion. Fulla had been acting strangely all day and she was determined to find out the cause for her behaviour. Once again her mind replayed what had transpired only a few hours before and she was grateful that the dim light did not reveal the blush on her cheeks.

As soon as she enters the room, she feels an arm wrapping around her and slamming her into a wall. It is not Fulla’s arm, not her embrace. The arm is much stronger and girthier. It wasn’t the soft, gentle arm of her trusted handmaiden but the muscular arm of a god.

Before she has time to react, she feels herself being lifted into the air by his strong arms, her legs wrapping around the stranger. She feels something long and hard pressing against her and gasps.

She looks up to find Loki’s smug face looking back at her. He licks his lips and asks, “So, what do you think, my goddess?”, he says looking at her flushed cheeks. Her thin nightgown leaving very little to the imagination, down to the colour of her firm nipples and the shape of her splendid bosoms, just the right size for Loki’s large, rough hands.

Without a moment of hesitation she presses her soft lips onto his in a passionate kiss that leaves them gasping for air.

“For once in your life, stop talking.”, she says breathing heavily.

He simply utters, “As you wish, my goddess.”, and carries her in his strong armsto the divan at the far end of the room. He places her down gently but demandingly, before taking a moment to stand and admire her sensual body spread out in front of him in all its glory and his to take. Looking down at her he slowly reaches into his pants and frees his impressively large, hard cock. The tip wet with pre-cum, the shaft lined with veins that one could only imagine the feeling of.

She would be surprised by the size but she knew exactly how big his cock was. Having gotten that particular piece of information from Loki’s most trusted tailor in the past when her curiosity got the better of her. The eloquent trickster had peaked her interest ever since she had first heard Odin speak of him. Twenty-seven centimetres. She wouldn’t be able to forget that if she tried.

He leans down with his cock in his hand and angles it to perfection. Without another moment’s hesitation he shoves his cock inside her.

Her sudden gasp turns into a moan as his hips thrust his cock inside of her again and again. The feeling being almost too much and not enough at once. His cock filling her so perfectly, making her feel whole in more ways than one. She could see herself getting lost in him entirely or perhaps becoming the person she had always been, who had been hiding just beneath the surface. She finds herself instinctively pulling him closer with her legs, making him lean in tighter.

She reaches out to grab his shoulder-long black hair, pulling on it as if in desperate need for something to hold onto while his cock continuously slams into her tight, wet pussy.

“Loki.”, she moans.

Moving his arms beneath her body, he swiftly flings her on top of himself, then looks up at her whilst biting his lip. “My, you are beautiful, my goddess. Covered in sweat, and soon cum.”, he says teasingly in his deep, penetrating voice that resonates deep within her. A voice and tone that could only come from the trickster god himself.

Her pussy tightens around his cock in response to his words and she takes in a sharp breath.

“I thought I’d asked you to shut up.”, she moans, barely able to keep up the facade of being annoyed. She was way beyond that. Her blonde hair falling across her face and moving with the rhythm of him thrusting himself into her deeply.

She bounces on Loki’s cock and with a loud moan she lets herself go entirely. As she does so he feels her cum drip down both their bodies. He moans, “Oh my.” He catches a drop of her cum on his finger and licks it seductively, maintaining intense eye contact. “I did say you tasted sweet.”, he says in a flirty yet joking manner.

She quickly and elegantly climbs off him and he starts to utter, “Wait -”, confusion written across his chiseled face. It takes merely a moment until he feels her warm lips wrap around his dripping, wet cock.

Frigg circles her tongue around the tip before wrapping her lips around him, taking him deeply into her throat. He was almost too big for her to take in all the way but the noises escaping Loki’s mouth were worth it.

She feels his hand move from where it was laying on top of her own, up her arm and making its way to her shoulder and neck before tightly gripping her hair.

Loki lets out a loud moan as she takes his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, deeper than he thought anyone would be capable of taking it. He grunts and it is not long before his cock throbs and twitches as he explodes into her mouth and throat, resulting in cum dripping down her chin.

Frigg licks her lips seductively, catching some of his seed with her skilled tongue, and says, “It seems, my liege, you are only sweet when I drag it out of you.”

“Well then, I suppose you will have to do it more often if that’s the way you like me.”, he utters and Frigg rolls her eyes.

She turns to reach for the nightgown she had carelessly tossed aside at some point.

Loki raises an eyebrow in a dramatic fashion and asks, “Are we done already, my goddess?” Her eyes travel across his toned chest and abdomen down to his cock, still fully erect and dripping with both their cum.

“You’re going to have to make it worth my while.”, she says as if issuing a challenge and smiles mischievously.

His eyebrows rise, as if to say “The audacity!” Before his lips turn up into a playful smile.

“Is having my seed inside of you worth your time?”, he says, grinning triumphantly.

She rolls her eyes, feigning annoyance for just a second before tossing her nightgown onto the floor and climbing on top of the tower that was his cock once more.

Intense moaning ensues. Nails scratching backs. Sweaty bodies entangled in lust and pleasure. Moaning and groaning in ecstasy.

The very moment Loki cums again, this time deeply inside of her, filling her with his seed, he starts saying “I’m here to plea - ” when they hear the door open with a loud creak.

They turn their heads to see Odin standing in the door. Loki’s face contorts into a maniacal grin. “Did we wake you, Allfather?”, he asks with a look of feigned innocence.

Frigg doesn’t move from her position on top of Loki’s cock, glaring blankly at Odin.

“I thought I told you not to bring in any more strays.”, he tells Frigg coldly. “Now if you wouldn’t mind leaving -”

“I very much mind. I am quite comfortable with your wife.”, the trickster utters and lets out an exaggerated sigh.

Loki lifts Frigg off of himself before he rises from the divan and reaches for his clothes. Painfully slowly he puts on his shirt and trousers while barely being able to stifle a laugh.

Loki grins and leans down to kiss Frigg who is now laying there, naked, looking less concerned and more bored and mildly annoyed. Odin motions towards the door with thinly veiled rage contorting his features. “Out.”, he hisses.

“Until next time, my goddess.”, Loki says and he bows before hurling himself out of an open window, turning into a bird as he falls.


End file.
